The Influcences of a Life
by bkewl
Summary: ok this is my first fic so be patiant. None of the caracters I added are me they are people no matter how great and small have infulenced my life put together to make personalities


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was September first again and Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to start their 5th year at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Harry was content after his summer. Sirius was staying with Lupin and they had invited him to spend the summer   
with them. So today Harry met Ron and Hermione at platform 9 3/4 to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. After   
they had stowed their trunks they looked out the window to see where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. What they saw   
was two people standing on the platform arguing. But they stood out against the crowd because of the way they   
looked. One was in his twenties and was big and masculine looking, the other looked about 16 and was tall and   
skinny. While they both stood out in the crowd she stood out more in her tight turquoise snakeskin pants and little   
black leather halter and she had several shopping bags, all from places that Harry had never herd of.   
"Muggle stores, my mom shops at them." whispered Hermione  
just then they caught some of the argument  
I don't care what you say Matt, you're not my mother! You can't make me do any thing!"  
"I know Zoe but your mother said-"  
"I know what my mother said but she is in America and won't find out!"  
"Okay I give up it's completely useless to argue with you so you win."  
"Thank you Matt."  
Just then she turned toward Ron, Harry, and Hermione's hiding place. They decided to find Mrs. Weasley. Soon they   
found her passing out sandwiches.  
" Oh there you are I was wondering where you had gone off to."  
"We had trouble finding a place to put our trunks Mum." said Ron  
"Fred here are you corned beef, Fred?"  
But Fred was staring at the new girl. George nudged him and nodded toward Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh thanks Mum." said Fred   
"Now you boys behave and don't get in to much trouble." Warned Mrs. Weasley.  
"We will mum," said George loftily wandering off with Fred toward the new girl.  
" Man they got it bad" whispered Ron "come on lets go find seats."  
The only compartment that wasn't packed was the one with the new girl in it. She was staring at something in front of   
her and wasn't saying anything. As Harry passed her seat harry saw she was staring at the screen of a lap top which   
her recognized was the same as the one Dudley had gotten from Aunt Marge.  
Ignoring her they sat down and started talking about who would be the new prefects, what the new defense against   
the dark arts teacher would be like... that kind of stuff. Every so often they would hear her laugh and start typing   
quickly after a while they herd her put it away.   
"Maybe we should be nice and talk to her." said Hermione  
So they went up to her  
"Hi what's your name?" asked Harry  
She looked up at them with her marooned streaked black hair looked them strait in the eye with her mesmerizing deep   
dark brown eyes and said  
"Felicity, Felicity Shagwell, Shagwell by name- Shag-very well by reputation."  
"Ha ha ha said some one behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around only to see Dean and Seamus.  
"Very funny" said Dean "Now what's your real name?  
"Zoe Fieldman, I didn't know anybody over here had seen that movie.  
"Well they haven't, my cousin from America brought it and made me watch it with her." said Dean.  
"Are you a pureblood?" asked Seamus  
"No, not really my family on both sides is pureblood except for both my parents they're squibs, so I guess you would   
have to say I'm a mudblood."  
Everybody looked at her s if she had said she was Snape's best friend or something.  
"What is it something I said?" Zoe asked puzzled  
"Well you just called yourself the worst possible thing you can call a Muggle born," said Harry  
"Opps, I'm sorry, I guess I have a little cultural adjusting to do." said Zoe sheepishly  
Well, well, well, look who's trying to get a girl its Potty and the Weasel," said the all too familiar voice of Draco   
Malfoy. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle chuckled moronically.  
As Harry and Ron were about to curse him Zoe whispered in their ears "leave him to Me." and stood up behind them.   
Hermione quickly asked Zoe what she was doing  
  
  
  



End file.
